Who Knew
by KittyBlue
Summary: Ryou is left all alone.. But he would still keep loving him, and of course waiting for him.. -yaoi ryoux?-


**Title:** Who Knew  
**Author:** KittyBlue  
**Chapters: **oneshot  
**Status:** complete  
**Type: **au (or just semi-au?), drama, yaoi, lime, sap, Ryou's pov, ooc?  
**Rating:** R  
**Pares:** Ryou + Malik & Bakura + Ryou  
**Summary:** Ryou is left all alone.. But he would still keep loving him, and of course waiting for him..  
**Warnings: **A lot of flashbacks? I guess... lool  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters! But.. as if that was new!

Who Knew

by _KittyBlue _

That morning even his most treasured memories left him hollow. He still couldn't believe that everything that he had been so desperately holding to had just ended like that..

-FlashBack-

"Hey, I knew you would be here." Just a kiss and a smile.

But that kiss and that smile were more than enough. Because just that could make him believe that he wasn't so unlucky. He was everything that he asked in his prayers in all these years, just someone to love and love him back.

-End of FlashBack-

He wiped another tear and looked up at the sky. Every cloud was so blue, the sun shinning like every hot summer day. And still he couldn't believe that he was here, all alone.

He didn't know how to hold back, how to forget and let go. He just didn't want to. How could he ever want to forget all those times? How could he ever want to forget the one that had made him smile and look at everything in a different view. People say that love is blind, but he always had said that love just made us blind. Now.. He couldn't go back to the way he was.

How could he miss someone like this? How could he feel like he was dying for just missing someone? Did he really love him all that?

-FlackBack-

Two bodies intertwined in a bed, so much that they didn't know where one started and the other ended. Hands that reach into skin, that travel beneath the covers to touch like there was no tomorrow. Playful nibbles that turn into playful kisses, that later would turn into passionate kisses. Playful touches that in time would turn into serious. It was like he was mapping his body, to never forget. But it was always like that, so he just let himself feel. And in return he gave everything that he was and had to him.

-End of FlackBack-

They were made to each other. And every time that they made love that was just to confirm it. It was like everything that they had done until now didn't mean anything. Ever since they first meet each other, everything changed. It was like fate or destiny, all those silly things that people believe and say they don't.

And still, here he was all alone.

-FlackBack-

"You have to get over it! It's already been a week.. Come' on, you're really starting to piss me off! He's gone! Just forget and move on!"

Those words.. These last days he has sick of hearing them. But it still hurt.

"Are you even listening to me?"

_He's not going to come back, is he? _

He wanted to ask that.. but all his courage would just go away like he did. When he thought about the possibility that he wasn't coming back.. it hurts.. a lot..

"What can I do? For fucks sake! I will even do something that YOU want just… Fuck! I told you to not to! I told you that this would happen! YOU knew that he wasn't going to stay."

_He did? When?_

How come he only remembers all those sweet words in his hear. He still couldn't move on. Because he still couldn't believe that he wouldn't come back.

-End of FlackBack-

"If you don't want me to beat you up, stand the hell up and go do something. I'm tired of looking at you with all those tears."

To think that he once had the courage to... He still couldn't forget the day that he had..

-FlackBack-

Just like any other night he came way too late.

Of course he was more then used to the screams and threats, and when he was in such good mood, he really didn't mind them too much. _Ignore,_ that's what his mind always told him to do. Or maybe it was him?

"You're so dead, Ryou. Do you even know what time it is?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then you're going to apologise for making me do dinner, right? Because you know that's what you're here for, right?" The way he closed around him..

_God no! He's drunk! _

"Did you have a goodnight with that fuck boyfriend of yours? I'm sure you had a fuck somewhere at least, right? I can't possible see what he would want you if more than that."

"You're wrong."

"Am I now? So did you have a fuck and he told you he loved you? That sure makes it more.. special, right?"

The annoying smirk was getting to him. When the other grabbed his waist and pulled him to his body, he couldn't help but paralyze him shock.

"I sure could give you better then him. But you always choose him over me.. right?"

"What are you saying?"

"One day he's going to leave.. and leave you all alone. When that day comes.. no, until that day comes, I'll be here, remembering you that everyday."

He slapped the other in the face and with a glare pushed him away.

"He's not! He's not going anywhere… He's not! Shut up, Bakura!"

He was expecting the other to threat him, or at least to give him hell. He had hit him.. he just couldn't believe it.. Where did this courage come from?

"I will make you pay for that someday. The day when you wake up one morning and notice that he's not there anymore. Just when will you understand that he's playing you? You should listen at least once to what we told you."

_He'll never be gone.. Playing me?.. No, he's not. He loves me, just like I love him. _

-End of FlackBack-

That time..

"You should know better then to be like this around me. Are you looking for comfort?" He could almost see the smirk in his face. It was always there, but the tone of his voice.. It was honey-sweet.

He heard the roof door slam close and he still didn't look away from the sky.

Ever since he was gone, he would come here and just do nothing.

_Maybe, I'm waiting? _

That's right.. that's what he was doing.

And he would wait until he came back. He would cherish that last kiss. He would always remember that last night when they make love. He would remember always the last "I love you" that he had said. Even if he never came back, he would still be waiting here.

"Malik.. I miss you."

- - - - - -

And yes that's the end of it:(

I usually don't like sad endings.. but for now.. this is the end:p

Another YGO english story.. I hope there aren't a lot of grammar mistakes, and YES I have the habit to use a lot of dots…... (See! O.o)

Anyway.. Enjoy and review! )

Ohh, almost forget! 3

I don't know if anyone could actually tell, but this is came to me while I was getting addicted to the new Pink' song "Who Knew". It's not a songfic, I just was listening to it in repeat ever since morning.. Here're the lyrics to those who are interested:

**Pink** **»** **Who Knew Lyrics**

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew


End file.
